


Cat Fancy

by Diamondparka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Other, Petstuck, adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondparka/pseuds/Diamondparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should have realized that if someone sells you an animal on Ebay without a picture, then who ever sold it to you is a liar. But you were too obssesed in trying to find a magic cue ball to actually be your normal, precise self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saccharineSylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineSylph/gifts), [coldhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loophole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527502) by [saccharineSylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineSylph/pseuds/saccharineSylph). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading and coming to read Cat Fancy.  
> This fanfiction has hit a dead end for several months now. I have no intentions of deleting it However, so I'll save everyone time and explain what's going on within my brain. I don't like how I've set up Cat Fancy. The beginning started out okay, but I never really set up anything of worthy plot. It was mostly cute, fluffy and not much more. There were some parts involving plots, but I just never really brought them out and played with them more.  
> So for now, the whole story is being tore apart, rewritten, and made into a much better read. This of course puts it on Hiatus, that may end in a few months, or in a few years, possibly.  
> The whole point is that I want to make a real story, and if I have to start again I'll do that. Chapter one will remain the same, and several large plot icons will still be there, but after that it's all up in the smoke. Chapter one also has been stricken out, but you can still read all of the the prior update and hiatus story here: http://cynderdragon22.deviantart.com/art/Cat-Fancy-377231064  
> It's missing some of the points after my last pause on the story, but it's still generally all the same.  
> But until then, I'll rewrite the story until it's done, with only having friends reviewing samples.

~~Cat Fancy~~

~~You should have realized that if someone sells you an animal on Ebay without a picture, then who ever sold it to you is a liar. But you were too obssesed in trying to find a magic cue ball to actually be your normal, precise self.~~   
~~When you first saw the crate you expected to contain a cat - you do so love Mutie and Jaspers, but they arn't exactly seer's cat material - you had been excited, and, with help from Roxy, were able to carry it inside. Surprisingly, the cat, seemed to be undisturbed. The crate was wooden, with large nails in the top, like a transport crate from a zoo, and slightly out of place. It was only a cat, after all. Or so you thought. After locating a hammer and using the claw to pull out the nails, you and your sister were excited to finally pull off the top and reveal your new cuddly- "Hopey shit Roze, iss za troll!"~~   
~~This was the closest you'd ever been to a troll. Maine was not normally a place you'd see a troll. A few months ago, you'd heard of a guy, he started a troll-saving-orginzation after they euthanized the troll he'd taken care of for the court. He'd seemed to think they were human or something. You'd seen them on TV. They didn't seem smarter than someone from the Kardashian family, and while you knew that mainstream media wasn't always truthful, there was never a reason to dive into research about them.~~

  
~~The troll has short, tangly black hair and little cat-ear horns. She - it looked feminine enough to be called female - had a little black t-shirt, which was torn, dirty and threadbare, and a pair of too small baggy gray pants. "Iz so coooot." Roxy said to you, extending the O for a unnessecary amount of time. "Canz we keep it?" Roxy is older than you, but, as she always drunk, or on a hangover, it is left to you to make descisions considering household matters. "Can-" "I don't know." The troll is asleep, curled like a cat. It's mouth is even cat shaped, making a little w shape with two little fang tips at the ends. 'Should I wake it up?' You don't know how to react. "Roxy, can you go find that old pet cage?" "Roose! Ya gonna put her in a cage?" "Would you rather be mauled?" Roxy scowls and glares at you, but goes to find the cage. After she leaves, you get down on your knees. The board she's lying on has a bowl of dry dog pellets, and some stale looking water. As you take a closer look, you see that her ribs are visible, pushing the shirt away. You hear Roxy coming back and take the cage from her. You are able to work you arm under her head and pick her up the way you might pick up a cat. The way she's sleeping, whoever sent her, probably used some kind of tranquilizer because she barely stirs when you pick her up and set her down. "I got this." Roxy tells you in a way that means she's going to do something that you can't stop. Sighing, you decide to go look up the douche who sold you the troll.~~

  
~~As it turns out, this is a futile jesture. They have deleted their account, leaving you unable to write a scathing letter and demand a refund. When you head upstairs, you hear Roxy typing away on her laptop. You assume that she is looking things up on trolls. She may not be a genius but Roxy knows what needs to be done. It seems she has moved the troll into your room, though, and Jaspers is very intrested in your new guest. There is nothing to be done with her for now. You walk into Roxy's room. She is doing research, as you'd suspected. "Roxy." "Uh-huh?" "What do you think we should do with her?" "Well we can't send her back." "We're going to have to keep her or you'll never let me here the end of it, will you?" "Nah, courshe not. Wa keaping her." A part of you wants to say no. Give her to a good home, someone who really wants her. But you can't. As soon as you saw her, you couldn't. It was how you normally felt with Jaspers. "Yes Roxy. Of course we're going to keep her."~~

  
~~Your room-mate does not wake up during the day. You and Roxy did as much research as possible, but nothing very legit. Mainly just stuff on Crocker corp removing Trollchow from the market and that guy and his organization. But you did find out enough to learn that she'll need fresh meat. But this little thing looks like not much more than a kitten. Before you give her anything like a steak loin, you want to see if she'll try cat food, which you know sounds silly but it wouldn't matter. Getting the troll sick would just be an expense that will on come back to slap you across the face. As you get into bed that night you can tell she's stirring. It's likely she'll be awake by morning. But you don't even have to wait that long.~~   
~~You sit up, scared as hell by the sound you just heard. Your head turn towards the clock. It's three twenty six. You turn on the lamp on your night stand and then a sudden schreeching is peircing your ears. Jaspers is under the bed hissing. After a moment of the shreiking you remember the troll. You jump out of bed, and get down to the cage, were the little troll is. She's crying and shaking and kicking, her face streaked olive. Roxy bursts in. "Was gon non?!" "She's flipping the fuck out!" You snap. Without even thinking about it, your opening the latch and scooping the troll up against your chest, shooshing and cooing to her. "Hush now. It's okay, just- just calm down." She's still crying and trembling, you can feel tears soaking your shirt, but as you pat her head and soothe her she stops screaming and begins to settle down. At some point, she stops crying, just making the sad hiccupimg sounds and you're able to sit down on the bed and pull her away from your chest. Slightly . Roxy has been watching you this whole time, and takes a place next to you. After what seems like hours the troll has relaxed and has opened her eyes. You peer down, trying to look as non-threatining as possible. "Hi there..." Hiccup. "I'm Rose... and this is Roxy." A bleary blink. "It's okay...everything will be just fine. I promise." "Yeah. We're gona take care of you..." Roxy does her best not to sound to hung-over. Or maybe drunk. You've never tried to find out exactly how Roxy can sleep. The little thing in your arms mumbles something. "What?" You whisper, not wanting to scare her. "Eta." "Eta? Is that your name?" "N-nn-neep-ta." Neepta? "Your name is Neepta?" Her body begins to tremble. "Is that not your name?" She refuses to awnser. "You can correct us. If either one of us is wrong you can say so." "Rerry?" You think she's stumbling on really. "Yes." "Ne-pp-pe-ta." It takes her a moment but then she has it. "Nepeta?" A nod. "Okay, Nepeta. Everything will be fine. Just go ahead and sleep." And Nepeta's out. You slide her into bed. Despite her size, she curls like a cat and takes up most of the room. "You can bunk wi-" "No. I'll sleep on the couch." As you march downstairs with an extra blanket from Roxy's room you wonder how accustomed you'll get to this.~~   
~~In the morning you awake to a Roxy's insistent shaking. "Ros! Get up!" "What?" "Nepeta. She wants you." You get up and run up the stairs. Nepeta's in your bed, rocking herself, but relaxes visibly when you walk in. "Hey. What's wrong?" "Scarreed." "You're scared?" "Yes." "Why?" "I don't undastn." She's having a hard time pronouncing things. That should get fixed as you help through. "Are you scared because you don't understand what's going on?" "Ya." You pick her up, balancing her on your hip. "I promise me and Roxy will take care of you." A nodd. You walk downstairs and set her on the couch. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Okay?" Nepeta nods. Catfood your ass, this girl needs some food. Wait. Girl. She's still a troll. Almost sentient. Almost human.~~

  
~~You take a bag of snausages out of the fridge. They're pre-cooked, so you can eat them straight out of the box. "Nepeta? Do you want sausage?" "Yes." Her voice is like a kitten sqeaking, and your insides are melting. You turn on the stove and put the little meat sticks on the frying pan and when they're done, cut them up and take a baby fork out and put the sausage in a bowl. You hand them to Nepeta who looks at you curiously. "You stab the meat." You show her how and then she tries. When she's finally got it she begins eating. After Nepeta has her first bite you get worried she's going to eat too fast. But she paces herself, savoring each bite. You sit next to her and she curls over her food. When you lean over to take the bowl you realized she stinks. "When did you last bathe?" "Bat-he?" She breaks the word. "Yes. Get clean in water?" "..." "You've never had a bath before. Have you?" "No." "Alrighty then." You hear Roxy coming down. "Hey there, Nepeta." "Hie Rocesy." "Roxy. Nepeta's never had a bath before." "Oh. Waiy- neva? Well you've gota lot to learn. Rosy's shower scheudule is a bitch-a." "Roxy!" When you snap Nepeta curls into you and you pat her head. "It's okay Nepeta..." You take her into the bathroom and start the tub. You set Nepeta on the toilet seat. She's about the size of a kindergardner, and you assume has the mental ability of a three-year old. For now. While the water's warming you help Nepeta out of her raggedy shift and tight pants. You wrap a towel around. But as you do, you see various nicks,scrapes and bruises. "Nepeta. Did your previous owner, hurt you?" No reply. No wonder she's so challenged. You doubt that Nepeta's had an innocent child-hood. After you lift her into the tub, you find a comb and loofa. Nepeta watches in wonder as you slather soap on and get it foamy then begin to rub it against her skin. At first she's kind of frightened but eventually she's insisting on doing it herself. When she's done, the water is a dirty, gross color, and you lift her out to drain the tub. It takes awhile to re-fill the tub, and in the meantime, you begin working -slowly- on teaching her letters and words. When the tub has been filled you've been able to get her to say your, roxy's and her own name with only a little difficulty. Now you begin work with the comb. You sacrifice two fine toothed combs, and a whole bottle of shampoo and conditioner to get Nepeta's hair clean. In the end it was still going everywhere but you could still run a brush through it. Now she'll need some clothes.~~


	2. (Update chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely explanation of why Cat Fancy hasn't been updated Ib over a month.

Hi, This is Diamondparka, and I'm terribly thrilled you actually read my story.  
I regret to say, Cat Fancy will not be updated for a while due to bitter negligence and stupidity.  
So my original problem was my most recently updated file of cat fancy was lost because a certain relative of mine lost her patience with the laptop.  
My new problem is not being able to access my Gmail, which this account is linked too. And I CAN'T REMEMBER MY PASSWORD JEGUS SHIT. I can stil get on mobilely, but it's too time consuming to upload updates through a mobile device.  
Thanks for waiting patiently, and I'll post an update of the story here once I can...  
Or I might just start a new account and repost there. It will depend on pretty much everything.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading Cat Fancy. This fanfiction was inspired by SaccharineSylph's Loophole, and Coldhope's, Unwanted Free Ugly Troll [AKA; UFUT]. I'll accept any criticism, though I'd prefer for more of it too be focused on the story and less on my grammar and spelling.  
> Please be aware I do know that the chronological order of the story is slightly out of sync. I had originally intended to have this to be in-between loophole and UFUT. However, I forgot that John really doesn't run or is really part of an organization until the end of UFUT. At least, that's how I perceived it. I'll try to did someway too fix this, but I'm not sure I can, because there are supposed to be things similar too Loophole with troll rights and all. Anyways, please ignore that until a solution is found.  
> This story isn't anywhere near done, and I'm uploading it as I go.  
> :D Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
